Efecto Secundario
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Steve no sabía porque estaba sintiendo esos dolores de estomago, problema cardíacos, problema de memoria y ataques de bipolaridad. Solo sabía que todo se debía a Tony Stark / advertencia: Slash Stony y otros mini emparejamientos.


**Advertencia:** Slash, mucho Slash lalalalalala Stony. Pietro vive, Bruce no está perdido, Thor sigue en la Tierra.

 **Disclaimer:** Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney porque Disney es una corporación que está adueñándose de todo.

 **Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura:** " ¡INEVITABLE STARKTRACCIÓN!" del foro Everything is possible in Neverland.

 _ **Efecto Secundario**_

Más de uno debe haber oído hablar de los terribles efectos secundarios que un alimento y/o medicina puede causar nada más ingerirla.

Pero cuando eres un súper soldado, nada…absolutamente NADA puede hacerte efecto.

Excepto por una cosa.

Solo una pequeña cosa o mejor dicho una persona.

 **Anthony Edward Stark.**

Mejor conocido como Tony Stark, Iron man, el científico loco de los vengadores, el idiota que no deja de comerse las galletas de Clint, etc.

Si existía algo que podía ocasionar que un súper soldado deje de funcionar correctamente, era sin lugar a dudas el excéntrico "genio, multimillonario, filántropo, playboy".

Todo empezaba normal. Las mañanas en autentica calma junto con los vengadores originales, los honorarios y por supuesto, aquel viejo amigo que había sobrevivido al transcurso del tiempo (aun cuando fuera de una manera nada ideal). Hasta que Stark aparecería arrastrándose desde las profundidades de su mazmorra a la cual llamaba su taller.

Con ojos hundidos, grandes ojeras, el castaño cabello lleno de aceite de motor…y una gran maldita necesidad de consumir todo el café de la torre en un solo sorbo.

Eso definitivamente le causaba un **dolor de estomago.** Obviamente se debía a su amplio sentido del olfato. Todo ese olor de aceite de motor, de quemaduras y el whisky, provocaban que su sensible nariz se viera perjudicara ocasionando que todo lo consumido hasta ese momento se revolviera.

Esa sensación no podía significar nada más.

Pero no dejaba de ser preocupante, sobre todo cuando empezaron los **problemas cardiacos.** Su corazón comenzaría a latir con tal frenesí como si hubiera decidido salir a correr alrededor del mundo. O si no, se detendría durante unos segundos nada más ver a Tony haciendo algún acto locamente imprudente.

Luego llegaron los **problemas de memoria**. Si él hubiera tenido los 95 años que se supone debería tener, sería algo comprensible que su memoria fallara. Pero gracias al suero del súper soldado, seguía con la misma vitalidad y energía que cualquier chico de 25 años. Lo cual era preocupante teniendo en cuenta que muchas veces olvidaba el por qué había empezado a discutir con Stark o simplemente olvidaba lo que estaba por decir nada más ver al multimillonario sonreír.

Y no hay que olvidar su **bipolaridad** que parecía ser más pronunciada día a día. Como cuando iba hacia el taller de Stark a gritarle por haber hecho otro acto suicida, pasando de la completa furia a un estado protector cuando el genio le devolviera la mirada cansado y derrotado, ocasionando que solo quiera envolverlo en sus brazos y asegurarse que nada ni nadie vuelva a dañarlo.

Llegando a eso, Steve Rogers decidió que necesitaba ayuda. Por eso acude a Bruce expresando sus preocupaciones, solo para recibir una sonrisa secreta como si Bruce supiera algo que Steve desconocía.

 _ **-**_ _Yo padezco de lo mismo Capitán…aunque en mi caso es de una forma platónica-_ murmura el científico con una sonrisa tímida antes de ponerse serio _-y es mejor que recuerde que el Hulk sufre de eso también-_ luego regresa a su expresión tímida para irse a preparar un té.

Steve no estaba muy seguro de lo que paso, solo sabe que por alguna razón Bruce le había dado una disimulada amenaza.

Un poco preocupado por la amenaza y porque Bruce admitió padecer de lo mismo, Steve decidió que necesitaba una segunda opinión.

Así que fue en busca de Thor.

El príncipe asgardiano sonreiría jovialmente antes de exclamar con fuerza su respuesta.

 _-Aye Capitán, conozco esos síntomas-_ admite con una enorme sonrisa _-son los mismos que mi quería Lady Jane y mi amado hermano suelen provocarme_

Steve no estaba seguro de que sea un buen augurio que sus síntomas coincidan con lo que Loki le provoca a Thor…así como tampoco está seguro que Thor sienta cosas parecidas por Jane y Loki sea algo bueno.

Así que habiendo descartado a las dos únicas personas que no se burlarían o le harían pasar vergüenza, sabe que debe ir con alguien cercano a Tony.

Por eso acude a Rodney (Aún no estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para ir con Pepper, ella podía hacer que Fury se meara con solo una mirada).

Pero la respuesta del coronel estaba muy lejos de ser la deseada.

 _-¡NO! No voy a meterme en esto-_ exclamo el mejor amigo de Tony negando enfáticamente con sus manos _-Puedo haber soportado todo el caos que fue Tony en la universidad. Puedo haber logrado mantener la cordura durante todos sus secuestros y te aseguro que el de Afganistán fue el peor. Puedo haber tolerado que dejara de construir armas y se convirtiera en un súper héroe, que salve al mundo de una invasión alienígena y casi muera en el espacio exterior-_ contabilizo con sus dedos mirando fijamente a Steve _-pero ver como su muy negado amor adolescente parece estar cayendo por él, no es algo a lo que quiera enfrentarme. Así que lo siento mucho Capitán pero yo no quiero escucharte hablar de lo que piensas sobre el culo de mi mejor amigo_

Dicho eso, Rodney Rodas se fue. Dejando a un muy pero muy confundido Steve que no entendía que tenía que ver el culo de Tony en toda esa conversación. El Capitán admitiría que era un culo estéticamente bonito, su lado artístico lo noto desde el principio, Tony completo era como una pieza valiosa de arte. Muy estética, delicada y tan viva que Steve no podía dejar de hacer bocetos tras bocetos del multimillonario.

Lo que Steve no esperaba era que después de la salida rápida de Rodney, cierto arquero se deslizara de las rejillas de ventilación.

 _-Así que ahora lo imposible es aún más imposible ¿no?-_ masculla Clint mirando molesto a Steve _-después de todo, nadie puede competir con el puto Capitán América ¿no?-_ gruñe tensando sus brazos como si quisiera coger su arco y disparar _-¿Cómo podríamos competir los simples mortales con un súper soldado?_

 _-Clint, qué diab…_

 _-No, no Capitán. Cuide su lenguaje-_ le corta Clint con burla _-No debes preocuparte, estoy acostumbrado a ver de lejos…siempre de lejos-_ murmura lo último casi como si deseara que Steve no lo escuchara _-pero si_ _ **le**_ _haces algo…será mejor que recuerdes que nunca fallo un tiro_

Steve nuevamente quedo solo y confundido.

Sabiendo que necesitaba una explicación más precisa, fue a la única persona (a parte de Pepper) que podría darle una respuesta clara. Natasha.

Cuando la encontró ella estaba practicando combate con Sam. Les explico a ambos lo que le sucedía y las diversas respuestas que había recibido, incluyendo el arrebato de Clint.

 _-Nunca hubiera imaginado que Thor y Loki….-_ murmuro Sam nada más termino su explicación _-Aunque lo de Bruce era notorio…pero Clint_

 _-Él nunca tiene suerte-_ masculla Natasha con aburrimiento _-hablare con Clint, él sabe que un espía no debe andar publicando ese tipo de cosas tan abiertamente_

 _-¿Qué hay de su esposa?-_ pregunto Sam _-escuche que estaba casado y con hijos_

 _-¿Les has visto algún parecido en las fotos que te he mostrado?-_ pregunta Natasha arqueando una ceja _-ella es un agente que necesitaba protección. "Ser la esposa" era la mejor forma de que pueda pasar inadvertida junto con sus hijos._

 _-Oh…-_ murmuro Sam _-así que Clint…y Stark…_

 _-Solo Clint-_ asegura Natasha volteando a ver a Steve después de estarlo ignorando por un tiempo _-Cap aquí siempre ha tenido la ventaja. No te preocupes Steve, tendré unas palabras con Clint…pero deberías comprobar con Barnes, a Bucky parece apetecerle nuestro genio residente_

Si Steve esperaba que hablar con Natasha (y Sam) seria esclarecedor…pues no lo fue. Ahora el súper soldado estaba aún más confundido y curioso sobre lo que Bucky tenía que ver en todo ese tema.

Lo peor fue que cuando acudió donde Pepper, la CEO de Industrias Stark empezó a tener un ataque de risa, de esos donde no puedes dejar de reír y cada palabra solo te provoca aún más risa. Al final Steve no consiguió nada más que una simple frase.

 _-Es su problema ahora-_ canturreo Pepper entre risas.

Con cansancio se dirigió a la cocina, una buena taza de leche con chocolate siempre lo animaba y a lo mejor podría darle algo de sentido a todo lo que pasaba.

Durante unos segundos. Hubo paz y tranquilidad en la cocina mientras Steve se servía su taza agregándole algunos malvaviscos…pero como dicen por ahí, esperar que nada malo ocurra solo puede activar todas las fuerzas del universo para que pase todo lo contrario.

Por eso fue rodeado sin darse cuenta. Frente suyo se sentaron Wanda y Pietro Maximoff. Los hermanos tenían el mismo rostro inexpresivo mientras lo miraban fijamente sin parpadear. Atrás suyo estaba flotando Visión, el androide no parecía estar muy seguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer pero aun así se mostraba con los brazos cruzados. Por encima de él sentado de cabeza en el techo, estaba Peter Parker con la mirada más amenazante que Steve alguna vez le había visto.

Por alguna razón sintió que si HYDRA decidiera atacar la torre en ese mismo momento…sería el menor de sus problemas.

 _-¿Necesitan algo chicos?-_ consulta con una sonrisa indecisa

 _-Escuchamos por ahí que_ _ **recién**_ _pareces ser consciente de la dinámica entre tú y mamá-_ dice Peter casualmente mientras cruza sus brazos _-nunca lo creí tan denso Capitán_

 _-¿eh?-_ Steve estaba seguro que Peter solo tenía a su tía May por familia…y que nunca había conocido a la madre del chico

 _-Mira-_ comenzó Pietro _-Wanda y yo ya hemos perdido a nuestros padres a causa de un misil Stark. Al llegar aquí, nunca pensamos que terminaríamos conociendo a otras personas a las cuales podríamos llamar mamá, papá, hermanos y señorita asesina…_

 _-¡Espera!-_ lo corta Steve _-si Natasha es la señorita asesina ¿quién se supone que es mamá?-_ pregunta sintiendo un escalofrío cuando cuatro pares de ojos lo miran firmemente

 _-Correcto-_ murmura Peter _-Yo voto por Clint_

 _-Barnes-_ musita Wanda parándose y caminando hacia la salida

 _-¡Oi Barton! ¿A qué no veías venir esto?-_ chilla Pietro corriendo tras Wanda

 _-Yo no entiendo mucho lo que pasa-_ comenta Visión _-pero espero que usted lo comprenda rápido Capitán. No creo que quiera sentir la furia de tres adolescentes y un androide de apenas seis meses-_ musita siguiendo con calma a los gemelos.

Peter espera a que todos se vayan antes de dejarse caer del techo, colocándose en cuclillas frente a Steve.

 _-Yo te admiro Capitán-_ musita el chico con seriedad _-yo realmente no podría elegir un lado…pero si le haces algo…descubrirás que Visión no es el único que es digno de levantar el martillo de Thor_

A estas alturas, Steve ya no sabe porque está siendo amenazado.

Acude a Bucky como su último recurso.

Lo encuentra en el taller riendo de alguna tontería que Tony le ha comentado mientras repara su brazo. Ambos parecen muy cómodos, teniendo en cuenta que Bucky solo trae puesto un par de jeans mientras Tony tiene una vieja camiseta de AC/DC y sus pantalones de yoga.

Es entonces que Steve lo nota, fue como si recibiera un puñetazo justo en sus partes nobles.

Bucky no se reía ni hablaba con normalidad. Ese Bucky no era el soldado de invierno, no era uno de los comandos aulladores…

Era el Bucky que solía recorres la calles de Brooklyn, aquel que solía coquetear y seducir con la misma facilidad con la que respiraba.

Ese Bucky **estaba coqueteando con Tony Stark.**

Y Steve podía notar que no era por simple diversión o por intentar entrar en los pantalones del genio durante una noche.

Bucky está coqueteando **enserio.**

Si Steve debía dar una razón al sentimiento de traición…

Más tarde, durante el entrenamiento nocturno entre Bucky y Steve…después de mucho tiempo volvieron a enfrentarse el Capitán América con el Soldado de Invierno. Solo se detuvieron cuando un aparentemente despreocupado Tony entro gritando que si destruían la torre iban a tener que pagarla ellos.

 _-¿Qué mierda pasa con ustedes?-_ pregunta Tony mirando como ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada de los ojos del otro _-usualmente son como los súper amigos que solo me provocan ganas de vomitar con tanta dulzura y amor pero ahora parecer un par de perros alfa luchando por ver quien mea primero para marcar su territorio_

Bucky aparta su mirada enfocándola en Tony, durante unos segundos no dice nada. Luego una falsa sonrisa se adueña de su rostro causando confusión y preocupación en el genio.

 _-Me sentí algo protector-_ miente Bucky fingiendo modestia _-pero Steve aquí quiere decirte algo-_ señala antes de pasar junto a Tony dándole un ligero empujón hacia Steve para luego seguir caminando fuera del gimnasio

Tony mira con preocupación hacia donde Bucky fue para luego posar su mirada confundida en Steve.

 _-¿Qué pasa Cap?-_ musita con preocupación y algo de temor

 _-…-_ Steve abre y cierra la boca un par de veces antes de mirar decidido al multimillonario _-al principio no lo entendí…creí que podía estar enfermo o algo, lo cual era raro porque gracias a suero no puedo enfermarme. Todos me dieron la respuesta a lo que me pasaba pero no lo comprendía…no hasta ahora…Tony-_ dice posando sus azules ojos sobre los marrones del otro _-me has provocado dolor de estómago, problemas cardiacos, problemas de memoria e incluso un alarmante caso de bipolaridad que solo actúa cuando se trata de ti…_

 _-¿Dices que te enfermo Cap?-_ gruñe molesto Tony

 _-No…esos son solo los efectos secundarios por lo que me pasa_

 _-Si vas a decir algo, dilo-_ exige el multimillonario con la mirada vacía _-no tengo tiempo que perder, le prometí a Clint que probaríamos un nuevo tipo de flechas esta noche, pero tenía que venir a separarte de Bucky antes de que destruyas mi torre. Así que si te das prisa para que pueda…_

 _-¡Me he enamorado de ti!-_ exclama Steve cortando el balbuceo del multimillonario _-Creí que todo lo que sentía…creí que algo raro estaba pasándome, que el suero no estaba actuando bien pero…pero todo esos síntomas eran las reacciones que provocabas en mí_

 _-Si esto es alguna clase de broma yo…_

 _-¡No es una broma!-_ asegura Steve sosteniendo a Tony por los hombros _-¡Nunca bromearía con algo como esto!_

Tony lo mira aun sin creerle, con su mirada cargada de desafío como si dijera "demuéstralo"

Así que Steve lo hace.

Desliza sus brazos hasta la cintura del genio antes de atraerlo contra su pecho y cubrir su boca con la suya.

Por primera vez desde que despertó Steve podía sentirse vivo, sobre todo porque Tony estaba respondiendo su beso con el mismo entusiasmo con el que era besado.

Steve estaba feliz de sentir como su estómago se revolvía, su corazón latía con fuerza, se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor y la tranquilidad iba volviéndose pasión.

***S&T***

Desde las sombras un arquero y otro súper soldado miraban a la nueva pareja besarse.

 _-Siempre dejas todo de lado por Steve-_ no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

 _-Esta vez no-_ murmura Bucky _-esta vez es por Tony…ambos sabemos que para él siempre ha sido Steve_

 _-Si Steve mete la pata, yo no tendré problemas en aprovechar el consolar a Tony-_ comenta Clint mirando como Steve se separaba levemente de Tony mientras que el genio sonreía con cierta timidez y un pequeño sonrojo

 _-No si yo lo hago primero-_ lo desafía Bucky sonriendo tenuemente mientras mira como la nueva pareja sale tomada de la mano del gimnasio

Ambos solo podían esperar que el Capitán no desaprovechar la oportunidad que le habían permitido. De lo contrario…bueno, tanto Clint como Bucky eran expertos francotiradores. Ellos nunca fallaban en su objetivo.

***S&T***

Tadan! Stony, con algo de Winteriron, ironhawk y Thorki muy disimulado.

Ya sé que Peter Parker nunca ha levantado el martillo de Thor pero si lo analizamos, Peter es uno de los pocos que cumplen con todo lo necesario para lograrlo, así que a lo mejor en un futuro pueda levantarlo.

Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Cuídense,

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Stoyn yeih!

Pd2: Confesare que Bucky estuvo a punto de quedarse con Tony

Pd3: Clint también lo estuvo

Pd4: si Steve y Bucky no se podían en su plan de macho alfa pudieron haber terminado en un trio

Pd5: lalallalala


End file.
